edfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
Kevin is the local jock in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is cynical, and cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers because his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Whenever he sees her he gets all googly eyed and will do anything for her. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing sports. He hates the Eds to the point of extreme paranoia, but especially despises Eddy because many of Eddy's scams have gotten him injured. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in the episode "All Eds Are Off", where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks", which he could not refrain from doing for very long (though in his defense, Eddy did keep pestering him in the hopes that he would call them "dorks" and lose the bet). Personality Kevin is the typical popular, athletic jock that all the kids aspire to be. He is the typical "cool" person in the group, laid back and slightly aloof. Kevin is most popular for the many athletic achievements accomplished on his beloved bike (and the occasional skateboard trick), and also for his skill in sports. He is especially respected by the nonathletic children, such as Jimmy. The motive behind his constant display of athletic prowess is that he is a tremendous show-off, even moreso than Eddy. Kevin thrives on the constant attention and admiration that he earns. He brags about his father's job at the Jawbreaker factory, thus earning the respect (coupled with envy in Eddy's case) of the other kids. Kevin adores his bike a lot. It is his most prized possession, and he is most often seen riding it or making repairs to it. He is most dangerous when someone endangers it in any way. He may care just a little too much about it, as seen in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", when he was more worried about the well being of his bike than the well being of Nazz. Kevin is also very cynical and can be a bully - mostly to The Eds, but sometimes also to Jonny and Jimmy. Even Rolf has fallen victim to Kevin's mocking and sarcastic attitude on occasion, even though Rolf is his good friend. One incident prompted Rolf to ask, "Why must you mock us at every turn?" He despises The Eds to the point of distraction and even to the point of paranoia. He can be friendly to Edd and he tolerates Ed, but he holds nothing but contempt towards Eddy and his constant schemes and hunger for attention. Kevin is most happy when he has the opportunity to utterly humiliate Eddy, but when you look at the big picture, they are very similar – both have big egos, they are huge showoffs, and both feel the need to be in charge. There are only two things that frighten Kevin – needles, and Eddy's Brother. Upon learning it is booster shot day at school, Kevin goes pale and faints, falling off his chair in the process. Relishing the incident, Eddy exploits Kevin's terror, chasing him around the school with a gargantuan "needle" made from a trash can, a golf club, and other items. This blows back in Eddy's face when Kevin realizes the needle is fake, curing him of his phobia. The Wrath of Kevin then rains down accordingly. It is unknown if his fear is cured permanently, or just for this one episode. Kevin is also scared of Eddy's brother. It is unclear if Kevin ever met him; rumors about him are enough to scare Kevin. This phobia also seems to be cured at the end of "The Big Picture Show", when Kevin faces off with Eddy's brother after the older boy severely injures Eddy. Another thing that makes Kevin uneasy is talking "One on one" with Nazz. From "Pop goes the Ed" where he melted at the sight of her in a bathing suit, to him nervous and sweating in "Boys Will Be Eds." This extends to his awkwardness and unwillingness to dance with her in "May I Have this Ed?" and his ignoring the many signs that Nazz likes him in "the Big Picture Show." It's obvious that Kevin doesn't have the intestinal fortitude to openly acknowledge his phobias (thus risking his popularity in the process); it becomes apparent that in some way Kevin fears for his position as the popular kid. Kevin also has three long orange hairs, sticking out from his hat. Eddy often likes to make fun of these, as well as his unusual-looking chin, prompting names like "Shovel Chin" or "Boxhead" from the ironically near-chinless Eddy. Appearance Kevin wears a lime green sweater, black pants/shoes and a red hat, in winter he wears an orange sweater (like Rolf's) and has light peach skin, light green eyes and an orange tongue (magenta on occasions for website, games and artwork). Old Kevin In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Old Kevin seems to have gained weight, unlike the Eds. He still takes joy in annoying the Eds, especially Old Eddy, and he still calls them "dorks". His omnipresent bike is long gone; he now rides a red motor scooter. Kevin has also developed sight problems as he wears very thick glasses. Personal life Not much is known about Kevin's personal life. His father works at a jawbreaker factory, and provides him with cases and cases of surplus, which Kevin stores in the garage. Almost nothing at all is known about his mother, though it is assumed that in the one episode where Kevin gets grounded, it is his mother who has grounded him (possibly for mouthing off with that sarcastic attitude). Kevin is very good at sports, is crafty with his hands, is a skilled mechanic, and might originally come from a big city, because he once said, "Suburbs are weird", and acknowledges that the Eds did something cool "for once" when they made a cardboard city in "Urban Ed". Relationship with the Eds Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin (or at least Eddy), they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In fact in the episode "See No Ed", Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were nowhere to be seen. The Eds in fact were working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids were playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has paranoia of the Eds. In an episode, the Eds wanted to be Kevin's friend, for the Jawbreakers he had. Kevin used them just to clean his chimney, after they ruined his house he ran after them, further ruining the relationship with the Eds. While he despises Eddy, he seems to be slightly more friendly with Ed and Edd, but rarely does he engage in casual conversation with them. Occasionally, he and Edd are seen conversing with each other in "From Here to Ed" and "The Luck of the Ed" and Edd has sometimes helped Kevin get revenge on Ed and Eddy or given him advice (in "A Case of Ed" and "This Won't Hurt an Ed" respectively). Edd seems to be the one that Kevin can nominally get along with, although this is generally as good as it gets. Relationship with Eddy Kevin and Eddy are archenemies which results in a love/hate relationship. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running trivia for the show, this probably would not have began if Eddy wasn't a scammer. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Very rarely do Eddy and Kevin ever get along (although they do have their moments but this is barley shown), once strongly shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" where Kevin and Eddy are playing catch off of Ed's head, but an angry Ed beats both of them up severely. At the end of the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kevin finally becomes friends with Eddy due to finally realizing why Eddy truly wanted to fit in with the Cul-De-Sac kids and be friends with them. Trivia *Kevin shares traits with the Eds: **His chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **Under his hat his hair is like Ed's. (Ed isn't bald) *It shown in a flashback at The Swimming Hole (or The Creek) that he once had long hair. *Kevin's voice is portrayed by Kathleen Barr, the same voice actress as Marie. *Kevin likes to look at "Bikini Babes" magazines like most of the other males in the Cul-de-Sac. *Eddy has always wanted Kevin to be a monkey. This is first revealed in the episode "Look Into My Eds" ''when Eddy hypnotizes Kevin and tells him "You will be what I have always wanted you to be!" then when Eddy snapped his fingers Kevin became a monkey. Also in the episode ''"Once Upon an Ed" where the 3 Eds all got stuck in Jonny's Wall, Eddy's version of the story shows Kevin as a monkey. *In the episode "A Case of Ed" you can see Kevin has a pet goldfish in his room. *Kevin is revealed to be extremely scared of Eddy's Brother in the episode "Ed, Pass it On" ''and at the beginning of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show but while seeing Eddy constantly being bullied by his brother he gets over his fear of him and help Eddy. *Kevin is (or was) also extremely scared of needles, which was once used to Ed and Eddy's advantage in "This Won't Hurt an Ed". *Up until Season 3, Kevin has never removed his hat, even when he was taking a bath. *Kevin seems to be very obsessed with his bike, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show since he cared for it a lot more than Nazz (who tried to show her affections to him). *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Kevin is at his most dangerous when he has not said "Dork!" to Eddy in a long time (in "All Eds Are Off"), or when someone/something harms his bike. *Kevin's hat size is medium and he his own name is written on it. This was seen in the episode "One of Those Eds". *His student ID number, as seen in "This Won't Hurt an Ed", is 00821. *Kevin is the only character in the whole series who has never cried. *Kevin is the only character in the show who was never seen in pajamas at night. *Kevin is the only male character to be voiced by a voice actress. *He and Edd (not including Eddy's Brother) are the only characters that are seen wearing their hats mostly throughout the show. *In "Every Which Way But Ed," it is revealed that Kevin used to have a mullet. Gallery File:Old_Kevin.jpg|Old Kevin. Image:Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|The Eds dressed up as Kevin. File:Creepy face.jpg|DOOOOOORK! Kevin Fail.JPG|"I'll get you!" File:Kevin happy.png|Should I be running away by now? Image:Dueling Ed 43 0001.jpg|"I'll pass, dude." File:Judge.jpg|I sentence you guilty... NOW OFF TO THE CHAIR! File:Kevin-golfclub.jpg|With practice, you too will learn how to KILL! File:Kevin ed.jpg|STOP TAUNTING ME! Image:Boys Will Be Eds 025 0001.jpg|We got a real battle of wits going on here. File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Ladies and Gentlemen... The Dorkinator. File:Kevin_Replica.jpg|Edd's Replica Of Kevin. File:Kevin.jpg|"One down, two dorks to go." File:Kevin hurt.jpg|Kevin's reaction to what they show on Cartoon Network nowadays. Kevs kitchen.jpg|You have been banned from the cookie jar. Kevin Head.png|Kevin's Head from The Headless Horseman Nazz at dance.jpg|A shot of Kevin without his hat, at the school dance with Nazz. Lastep3.png|"I'M GONNA HEAVE!" File:Shovel_chin.jpg|Eddy's right, Kevin really has a shovel chin. File:Ed_edd_n_away_004.jpg|Kevin's reaction to a new bike. Quick shot ed 006.jpg|"I CAN'T SEE!" Kevin_Sucker.jpg|Kevin is a sucker for Nazz File:Kevin_Monkey.jpg|Kevin is a chimp Kevin's eyes.jpg|"Look into my eyes, Kev." Kevin's Folder.jpg|The inside of Kevin's medical folder Kevin inside Eddy.jpg|"No, really, I'm pounding you dork." Dorks.jpg|Grumpy. rock-h.jpg|10 or ol O rk? kevins-bike-jpg.jpg|Kevin while riding his bike. Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Typical reaction to seeing Nazz. Bike Tounge.jpg|Kevin trying to break free. Kevin Bathtub.jpg|The Eds accidentally in Kevin's bathtub Kevin Attack.jpg|Kevin "cleaning" the Eds. Kevin and Nazz.jpg|Nazz trying to have a romantic moment with Kevin. The headless horseman.jpg|Kevin as the Headless Horseman Eddy + Kevin.jpg|Eddy nearly kissing Kevin. Kevin motion alert.jpg|Kevin witnessing the Kevin-motion-detector in front of him. Mis-Edventures - Kevin.jpg|Kevin in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. EddyandKevingettingalong.JPG|A rare moment of Kevin and Eddy getting along... At Ed's expense. Kevin vs Eddy PNG.png|Kevin bumps Eddy out from his spot. Eddy smiles at Kevin.jpg|"I got out early for good behaviour!" See Also *Kevin's Bike *Kevin's House References Category:Characters